Phantom Rising
by Jadee H -Sara
Summary: danny and his family decided to go on a vacation, but along the lines, danny meets an old friend. when he's turned into a cat of thunderclan, how will he turn back before his parents notice? adopted from JetravenEx.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny groaned. The Fenton family had decided to go on yet another trip. There had been some odd activity out-of state in an area surrounding a lake. Apparently it included something about a bunch of cats that lived wild out there.

It was that reason that Maddie had told Danny to leave his little cat, Shade at home. After that Danny had grasped her in a killer hug. The main reason he was so pleased with this? Well he could name two. One, Shade would probably try to run off with the wild cats, thus the Fentons would have a merry time searching for her, and two unbeknownst by his family, Shade was technically his alter ego, Danny Phantom's cat.

Thus she would only listen to Phantom and not Fenton. No matter how many times he tried to explain it to her. Heck, if he wasn't careful, she'd try to get him trapped in ghost mode. Plus, he had this sense of déjà vu after hearing about the wild cats. He groaned again placing his head in his hands. Jazz looked over at him worriedly.

"You okay Danny?" She reached over and touched his shoulder gently. Danny flinched at her touch. Then he lifted his head. He turned to Jazz. His blue eyes clouded with thoughts.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure," He said facing forward and then muttering. "Unless you count the feeling like I think I know something about these wildcats."He had said it quietly obviously not meaning for Jazz to not hear it. Jazz raised her eyebrows.

"You mean the story you told me about that cat you saved?" Danny's head snapped in her direction, his eyes wide.

"That's it!" He shouted.

(Flashback)

_ Danny had been heading back home in Phantom mode. Shade was perched on his head. She was droning on and on about the reasons why he should just stay as Phantom, while Danny was countering with reasons why he shouldn't. (A/N danny has the power to talk to cats in this fanfiction) Then suddenly Shade screeched and dug her claws in Danny's head a little harder than he'd like._

_ "Hey! Ow!" He stopped and grabbed at Shade. "Ow! Shade stop!" The kitten continued to screech until she finally said something that made some sense._

_ "The cat! Danny, save the cat!" Danny blinked and looked down toward the ground. His eyes scanned the forest and then the road where he found it, a small tabby cat that had frozen up in the middle of the street. _

_ He looked farther down and saw a large truck heading toward the cat. Without thinking Danny shot down toward the road. Shade let out a startled shriek but, didn't dig her claws in any further. _

_ Danny grabbed the cat and turned him, the cat, and Shade intangible before the truck went barreling through them. After the truck had gone Danny returned tangible and placed the cat on the ground. Shade loosened her grip on his head and leapt down to meet the interesting cat._

_"Hello," Shade mewed. She tucked her claws under her tail her green eyes gleaming in a friendly way. "I am Shade and you are?"_

_"Leafkit….." The small tabby cat squeaked her amber eyes huge and she was trembling with shock from nearly getting run over. Danny couldn't blame her. He wanted to say something comforting but, Shade gave him a glare that said 'Back off'. "Are you a kittypet?"_

_Shade cocked her head. "A kittypet?" Leafkit nodded her small head. She eyed Phantom._

_"Yes, all cats that are owned by twolegs are called kittypets. My father, Firestar, was a kittypet once but now he's leader of ThunderClan." Leafkit's eyes were shining with awe and pride as she mentioned her father's name._

_"What's ThunderClan?" Danny wondered aloud before he could stop himself. Shade let out an annoyed hiss. They weren't supposed to let this kitten know that Danny understood what she had been mewing about. The kitten's eyes grew huge._

_"Your twoleg speaks cat?!" Leafkit squeaked. Shade shot Danny another glare._

_"Yes, he's a special** twoleg**." She said with emphasis to annoy Danny. Danny rolled his eyes and looked away. Quickly she added. "Do you know the way back home little one?" Shade purred walking over to Leafkit giving the kit a little lick between the ears. Leafkit was silent for a moment. Then nodded._

_"Yes, thank you, Shade and her special-"_

_"Call him Danny Phantom please."_

_Leafkit looked a little taken aback and Danny shot Shade a glare. Shade turned to him and he could swear that she was smirking at him. "Er, okay Thank you Shade and Danny Phantom!" Then with a wave of her tiny tail she turned and shot into the forest. When she was gone Shade glared at him._

_"Smooth Phantom," She growled walking over to him. "Real smooth." Danny rolled his eyes._

_"You know I can still leave you here." As if to add to his point he started to float off the ground._

_"Alright, fine can we go now?" Shade asked trying to grab a hold of his pant leg. Danny smirked triumphantly and then he landed and crouched down picking her up in his arms. Then he took off into the sky again. "You know, if you stayed in Phantom mode forever we could save plenty of animals and you could keep them all as-"_

_"Shade."_

_"Yes, Danny?" Shade turned looking innocently at Danny._

_"Drop it, or I will drop you." As if to add to his point he held her out in front of him, and started to loosen her grip._

_Shade put on a pouty face. "Fine." She meowed and Danny held her to his chest again and carried her back toward his home. "Though, you do realize that by staying in ghost form you wouldn't have to worry about missing your curfew so much."_

_Neither of the tow realized that as they were flying away Leafkit had been watching the whole thing. Her amber eyes were huge._

_"He's much more than just a special twoleg," She thought heading back toward ThunderClan camp. "Much more."_

(End of flashback)

Danny sat back in his seat again. His eyes thoughtful as he scanned the equipment inside the Fenton RV. Surely it couldn't be that ThunderClan that kitten had been talking about. That had been all the way back in that forest. He settled back in his chair.

"There's nothing to worry about, it's not the same wildcats." He assured himself. But, something in his head was nagging at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: well, this is officially my adopted story. i won't take credit for the first 9 chapters, that's for sure. they were not made by me, just merley copied and pasted, and a few details changed.

Danny: better not take credit. 

Jayfeather: yeah! if you do, i'll sic Tigerstar on you!

Tigerstar: *wakes up* who said my name!?

all exept tigerstar: NOONE! *everyone hides*

Tiger star: Jadee H does not own Danny Phantom, Warriors, or shade.

Chapter 2

**Leafpools POV**

I padded sadly down the, oh so familiar path leading to the moonpool. A while ago I would've been bristling with excitement but, now it only brings painful feelings to my poor broken heart.

My mate had disowned me, as had my kits. I feel something warm dripping down my muzzle, but I don't stop. (A/N um I'm not 100% sure if cats can actually cry so don't kill me for that either.) I lift my chin slightly and continue down the path.

Then a slight shift in the wind made me stop dead in my tracks. I whipped my head in the direction of a small gorse bush. I noticed the cloudy jay blue eyes through the gorse.

"Jayfeather?" I whispered taking a step toward his hiding place. There was no answer for a moment and then he stepped out into the open. Even though I knew he couldn't see me, his eyes were locked with mine with such an intense gaze I almost had to look away. "What are you doing here?"

"Funny," He hissed his blue eyes flashing. "I was about to ask _you_ the same question." I sighed and sat down and wrapped my tail around my paws. After a moment my son did the same.

"I'm here to ask StarClan what I should do." I said sadly, my voice breaking slightly in the middle of the statement. "And to ask for their forgiveness." Jayfeather shot to his paws.

"As you should!" He snarled once again his blue eyes flashed with rage. "Look what you did to ThunderClan! Look what happened to Hollyleaf because of _you_!" I winced stung. But I let my head hang. He was right I had done all those things. Then his eyes softened into sadness. "Why?" he whispered. "_Why_?"

"I was in love Jayfeather!" I pleaded desperately. "I couldn't stop it from happening!" I padded toward the Moonpool and looked sadly at my reflection shimmering in the moonlight against Silverpelt in the background.

"If you could go back, would you wish it never happened?" I jerked my head in his direction. He looked strangely subdued. "Do you wish…..we never happened?"

I said nothing for a long time. Then I walked over to him pressed myself against him.

"No, I would wish that circumstances were different. I could never wish any of you away." I stepped back and gazed at him with the motherly look of pride I had hidden for too long. "You will be a great medicine cat for ThunderClan." Then I turned my head away. "Better than I ever was."

"Maybe so, but had circumstances been different." He mewed teasingly. "Only StarClan knows."

"Speaking of StarClan." I said gazing toward the Moonpool. I padded toward the edge and crouched beside it. "I guess it's time I discovered my fate." I was about to take a drink when I caught that look in Jayfeather's eye. I purred teasingly. "Since I'd rather not have the surprise of finding you in my dream I guess I will grant you permission to enter my dream." Then I lowered my voice. "But, beware the secrets you might discover." That said I turned to the Moonpool leaned forward and lapped a few drops.

**Jayfeather's POV**

I had come to the moonpool because I had been having odd dreams lately. They were sort of jumbled and unclear. I figured that I'd come and ask StarClan for answers. Now I was arguing between walking in Leafpool's dreams or not.

"Well, she did say I could." Jayfeather pointed out to himself. "But, then again she said to beware the secrets I might discover? Honestly! She told me that! After all the other secrets I've discovered, whats one more?"

He started to pace back and forth his tail lashing in frustration. Uncertain about what he should do. To tread or not to tread? He shook his head vigorously. He locked eyes with Leafpool's sleeping form.

He took a deep breath, summoning his nerve he padded next to her and crouched beside her. "Lets get this over with."

He breathed in her scent and then lapped up the icy water droplets, falling into a deep sleep.

=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]

Me: so, that is the second chapter.

Danny: so?

Me: danny, losersaywhat!

Danny: what?

Me: exactly my point. now, shut up.

R&R please!


	3. Chapter 3

Me: enjoy!

Chapter 3

Jayfeather blinked open his eyes and sat up. He look around from side to side. From what he could tell he appeared to be in StarClan's forest.

"Am I in Leafpool's dream?" He wondered aloud raising his head and tasting the air. He kept at it until he was certain that there was no trace of his mother's scent. He was about to rise to his paws and look, when a rustling in the gorse behind him made him turn. "Who's there?" He hissed whipping around to face the bush his blue eyes flashing. He watched as a pretty tortoiseshell she-cat stepped out. Her eyes warm but with a hint of sadness. "Spottedleaf." Jayfeather breathed.

"Welcome, Jayfeather." She padded over to him and brushed her muzzle against his in greeting. Then she faced him. "I know why you have come."

"I want answers." Jayfeather hissed his eyes narrowed to slits. "Why do I constantly see this young black kit in my dreams!" He stepped forward his lip curling slightly. "Answer me!"

Spottedleaf however had turned away and touched her nose to a clear pool of water behind her. She beckoned to him with her tail. Grumbling slightly Jayfeather joined her and glared at her. She met his glare steadily. "Tell me Jayfeather," She pointed to a shifting figure in the pool. "Did the kit look like this?"

Jayfeather said nothing and looked down at the image in the water. He saw a black kit with electric green eyes, white paws, a white tipped tail, and an odd white marking on his chest. Jayfeather blinked once and then stared at the picture. Composing himself he looked coldly at Spottedleaf. "Yes that's him, now why do I see him in my dreams?"

Spottedleaf sighed. "He's not all you've seen in your dreams," She said putting a paw in the water causing the image to vanish. She turned to Jayfeather. "What else do you envision?"

Jayfeather dropped his glare for a thoughtful expression. After a few moments he had returned to his usual glare. "I don't know, it isn't really clear what you are trying to tell me." He snapped.

"When the lake is threatened by forces outside of the wilderness, another force will arise to combat it." Spottedleaf paused and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Phantom will arise." After she had spoken her form started to shimmer away. Jayfeather jumped to his paws.

"Wait! Who is this Phantom! How will I know when he arrives?" Jayfeather demanded. He shut his eyes to shout again but when he opened his eyes his vision was black once more. He was blind again.

He rose to his paws when he felt Spottedleaf's presence beside him. He could feel her breath on his ear.

"When the trees are parted by an outside force, you will know Phantom has arrived." Then the sense of her presence faded. Jayfeather was locked in place blinking rapidly.

"When the trees part?" He muttered. He tasted the air. His mother's scent was stale, she must've left before Jayfeather had awakened. He sighed and turned his paws back toward the ThunderClan camp. "Just who is this Phantom?"

* * *

"Look kids!" Maddie shouted happily. Jazz and Danny leaned forward in their seats to see what Maddie was pointing at. "There's the lake where we'll be staying at!" Their eyes widened with surprise at the sight before them.

"Oh wow! Look at that Danny! It's so beautiful!" Jazz sighed seeing her brother was not listening. He was craning his neck as if he was looking for something. Jazz grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "What are you doing?" She hissed into his ear.

"To see where the cats live." He replied giving her a glare. "Mind your own business for once Jazz." He folded his arms and glared out the window beside him.

"Danny, I'm telling you that there is no way that the wildcats you learned about when you and Shade spoke to Leafkit live by this lake. They lived in that forest by the wood mill."

"Yeah, but that was about a year ago!" Danny protested keeping his voice low. "I mean a lot can happen in a year you know!" Jazz sighed and reached for her bag. She stuck her hand in and fished for her laptop inside.

"Look, I'll check it out on my laptop-" She pulled out a map instead. She let out a groan. "Dad! You forgot to pack my laptop again!" he glared at the large man who was her father

Jack glanced over the seat. "Don't worry princess, it's in one of the other bags in the back." He turned back to continue driving down the street toward the lake.

Jazz let out a sigh and unfolded the map. "Look Danny there's the-It's gone!" Jazz gasped. Danny turned to her his eyes wide.

"What's gone sweety?" Maddie asked turning to look at her daughter who was gripping the edges of the map in shock her mouth wide.

"Th-that forest it's been cut down by Vlad masters!" Danny ripped the map out of Jazz's hands and stared at the blank space on the map, where the wildcat's forest should've been. He looked at Jazz his eyes huge.

"Oh, well thats too bad honey." Maddie reached over and touched Jazz's shoulder. "But, I'm sure it was necessary." She said soothingly. She turned to face the view while Jazz turned to Danny.

"I know what you're going to say Danny and I'm telling you, this lake is just too far for a bunch of wildcats to travel." She gave Danny a hard look. "I know you think highly of these cats but, I mean the trip would be far too dangerous for them. It's just too absurd to believe."

"Absurd?" Danny snorted. He pointed to himself. "If thats absurd then I'm not half-ghost."

"I'm just saying it's highly improbable." Jazz told him settling back in her seat. Danny rolled his eyes and stared out the window.

"ThunderClan," Danny thought to himself watching the scenery pass by. "I wonder what it's like, to be in it."

=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]

Me: well, that's three for you. once again, shade, danny phantom, warriors, and this story 1-9 are not mine.

Danny: thank god!

Jayfeather: thank starclan!

Me: shut it! R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Me: enjoy!

Chapter 4

"What do you mean there isn't anywhere open!" Jack demanded smashing his fist down on the counter in front of him. Danny winced at the dent his father's fist left in the counter. They had reached the little boat house that was by the street that led up to the dock in the lake.

"What I mean sir, is that in this season it just isn't practical for people to be camping out in tents in the forest. It's against our policy we don't let people take the tents out in the fall." The gray haired man at the counter adjusted his glasses. "You'll just have to come back in the springtime." Jack moaned.

"But I want to see those weird wildcats!" He whined. Maddie held up her hand to silence her husband.

"Surely there's a place where we could park the RV out in the forest-"

"The vehicles are not allowed past this point." The gray haired man snapped. He pointed his bony finger at the Fentons. "Now I highly advise you to some at a more reasonable time oyea-"

"What about that old abandoned cabin?" Maddie suggested. The man paused and scratched his beard for a minute. He looked at the Fentons one more time. And then sighed.

"Oh alright," He said at last opening the cash register and pulling out and old key he handed it to Maddie. She eyed it uncertainly.

"Um if you wouldn't mind-"

"Yes, I guess you can take your truck like atrocity through the forest to the cabin." The man sighed "That thing is very old. Plus I highly doubt it will matter much." Jack was almost jumping for joy as they exited the boat house."

"I can't wait to scope this place for ghosts!" Jack said happily. Maddie smiled. She leaned over to him and whispered in his ear.

"I don't know Jack, maybe for the kids sake we will, you know, forget about ghosts for the most of this trip?" She gave him a weak smile. "I think it would be for the best."

"But- oh, alright." He ran over to join Jazz and Danny who were waiting at the edge of the lake by the RV. "Okay kids! You ready to go to the place we'll be staying?"

"Yay." Jazz grumbled "We're going to be staying in an old cabin for our stay away from civilization." She narrowed her eyes. "How perfect."

=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]=]

Me: chapter 3.

Danny: why didn't you do the Disclaimer?

Me: um... i own nothing til chapter 10, so, yeah, forgot. ;D

R&R PLEASE! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!


	5. Chapter 5

Me: so, chappie uh, five!

Jayfeather: you've lost track? wow, that's a new low in my uh, mind, i guess, cause i can't read.

Danny: Jadee H doesn't own anything. Yet, anyways. *shudders*

Me: hey! anyways, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

Danny was about to enter the RV again when he turned to Jazz. "Wait what?" He asked

"Oh that's right you weren't listening when mom and dad were talking to that old dude. We're going to be staying in this old abandoned cabin." Danny cringed at the sound of it. "Its probably full of rats, which is exactly why I will be staying in the Rv for the duration of our stay." Danny was nodding but then he stopped. He blinked a couple of times in shock.

"Wait! I thought we weren't allowed to bring the RV!"

"Well yeah, but mom convinced him that it didn't really matter-" Danny grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you out of your flippin' mind!" Danny hissed shaking her a bit. "There are wildcats living out there!" His eyes widened in horror as a thought came to him.. "One of those could be Leafkit!" Jazz shrugged him off and rolled her eyes.

"Danny, I told you, there is absolutely no possible way those wildcats you met could be all the way out here." She folded her arms across her chest. "They are just cats! They'll probably know better than to stand right in front of the RV as its coming toward them." Danny smacked himself in the face.

"Of course you don't care because you won't have to hear them scream as the RV runs them over!" Jazz started to push past him but, Danny blocked her way into the RV.

"Danny relax, Shade nor Midnight is here," She assured him gently pushing him aside. "Without them you won't be able to understand the animals so get over it! Animals die every day, by us or by other animals." She grabbed his shirt and dragged him into the RV.

Danny watched apprehensively as his father began to turn the RV off the street and into the pine forest. He tried to relax by telling himself over and over again that none of them were Leafkit. But his stomach was knotted with fear for the animals.

"Um, dad?" Danny squeaked his father turned to look at him. "Um, maybe driving through the forest is a bit of a bad-" He was cut off by the ghost radar's sudden beeping.

"Ghost!" Jack shouted stepping on the gas and the RV jerked into motion. Danny and Jazz grabbed the edges of their seats at the sudden movement. Danny gasped at the sound of trees breaking from the RV plowing through them. Danny and Jazz went to the back of the RV and opened the little window on the back of the RV. Jazz covered her mouth at what she saw. Danny stared sadly at the fallen trees. Suddenly his heard jerked in the direction of a yell.

"Quick get all the queens and kits out of the camp!" a commanding voice shouted. Danny could pick up multiple voices in the woods not far from where the RV was plowing through the tress. "We must evacuate in case the twolegs come here."

"Twolegs!" His eyes widened at the horrible realization. These were the same wildcats he had met before with Shade. He felt sick in his stomach.

"This is exactly what happened in the old forest!" A female voice cried in anguish. Danny covered his ears as a caterwaul of cries filled them. He jerked away from the window and fell onto the floor of the RV. He clawed at his ears wishing the cries would stop. Jazz was turning to her brother to ask him something when she saw him on the ground clawing at his ears. She quickly went to him and knelt down beside him.

"Danny!" She cried grabbing him by the arm trying to find what was wrong. He shut his eyes tightly. Tears starting to form behind his eyelids.

"Make it stop!" he whimpered. "Just make it stop!" Thinking quickly Jazz leapt up to the window and pulled it shut breaking off the wails of the poor cats. Danny continued to writhe on the floor for a couple of moments before he calmed down enough to lay still. Jazz knelt down beside him again. She sat him up gently and hugged him in an attempt to calm him. Danny was shaking in fear.

"It's over." Jazz soothed rubbing her brother's back a little. "It's okay." Danny sniffled a little.

"Jazz?" He whispered. He had opened his eyes a bit. She leaned forward and gently ran her fingers through his raven hair.

"Yes, Danny?"

"It's them," He whispered. "The wildcats are here." Jazz gasped again and Danny nodded weakly before passing out from mental exhaustion.

* * *

Me: OMG! haha! R&R please. 


	6. Chapter 6

Me; i am fulfilling the request of my loyal readers.

Danny: they aren't that loyal, ya know.

Jayfeather: i can read minds. i have PAWS!

Me: he's gotten into the catnip again. enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 6

Jayfeather's POV

Jayfeather groaned as a paw jabbed him in the side. He batted irritably at the cat. He was too tired, the trip to the Moonpool and back really wiped him out.

Plus, he would rather have just a few moments of peace without some cat storming in whining about something when he was trying to catch up on some well needed. The cat poked him again. Jayfeather hissed in annoyance. He growled as he started to sit up opening his sightless eyes in the process.

"Fine! I'm up already!" He hissed at the cat. By scent he identified it as Lionblaze. He glared his un-seeing jay blue eyes at his brother. "What was so important you had to disrupt my nap for?" Lionblaze sighed and shifted his paws uncertainly.

"Well..." Lionblaze began kneading his claws in the ground nervously. "Lately I've been having these weird dreams about-"

"A little black tom, with white paws, a weird white marking on his chest, a white tail and bright green eyes?" Jayfeather yawned and stretched. "Seen him." Lionblaze tipped his head in confusion. "In my dreams sent from _StarClan_." He spat the last word in frustration. Lionblaze gave a disgruntled sigh.

"Don't tell me you're fighting with them _again_?!" Lionblaze said sounding a bit frustrated. Jayfeather let out another hiss.

"You'd be annoyed too if those mousebrains kept such important pieces of information that could ensure the survival of ThunderClan." He stormed past Lionblaze. "Instead they tell me that when 'the trees are parted by an outside force, you will know Phantom has arrived' how can any cat par-" He was cut off as the sounds of fast approaching pawsteps came from outside the gorse tunnel. Jayfeather paused when he recognized the cats scent. "ShadowClan!" he growled just as Tawnypelt burst into the ThunderClan camp. He smelled Brambleclaw behind her.

"Where's Firestar?" Brambleclaw demanded turning to Lionblaze and Jayfeather.

They both shrugged.

"How should I know?" Jayfeather hissed flicking his tail dismissively. "Besides why is she here?" He turned his jay blue eyes on Tawnypelt. Tawnypelt let out a hiss of aggravation.

"ShadowClan needs help!" She shrieked drawing the attention of the other ThunderClan cats in the camp. "We're under attack from twolegs!" Graystripe and Dustpelt appeared out of the warriors den to join them.

"Did I hear correctly?" Graystripe asked his amber eyes wide. "Twolegs? Attacking ShadowClan?" Jayfeather sensed more and more cats join the crowd to hear what the commotion was about.

"Ridiculous!" Mousefur hissed from the front of the elder's den. "They rarely come out to the forest in the season of Leaf-bare!" More cats started to murmur and mumble things worriedly to one another.

"It's just like back in the old forest!" Ferncloud wailed in distress. Jayfeather sniffed the air. Firestar entered from the gorse tunnel with Sandstorm behind him.

"What's going on?" He asked seeing the cats gathered around Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt. "Tawnypelt what are you doing here?"

"Twolegs have attacked ShadowClan Firestar! We had to evacuate our camp!" Tawnypelt said as Brambleclaw gave her a soothing lick between the ears to soothe her. "However some of our kits have run off and we fear for their safety! We can't spare anymore warriors, some cats were injured when we were leaving camp and we need all our warriors to protect us from those nasty kittypets that live in that nest!"

"Firestar we have to help them!" Brambleclaw pressed. "The twolegs let one of they're monsters through ShadowClan's forest! They might come to us next!" Firestar looked uncertain but then he nodded.

"Very well," Firestar meowed at last nodding his head slightly. "Take, Dustpelt, Lionblaze, Squirrelflight, and-" Jayfeather stepped forward.

"Me." Jayfeather said stepping forward ignoring the shocked retorts from the assembled cats. "I can help any cats who are injured."

"I don't know, Jayfeather, ThunderClan can't afford to lose their medicine cat." Firestar replied uncertainly. Jayfeather turned to Firestar, fighting down the frustration that rose in his throat.

"Firestar, I think it would be a good thing for me to go." Jayfeather said forcing his voice not to shake with anger. "It's for the good of both clans." Another chorus of protests went through the assembled cats until Firestar raised his head to speak.

"Very well, Lionblaze will act as your guide if you need it." Firestar dipped his head to Brambleclaw. "May StarClan ensure your safe return." He meowed.

Jayfeather kneaded the ground impatient to get moving, his weariness long forgotten. Brambleclaw gave Firestar a curt nod before racing out of the gorse tunnel with Tawnypelt, Dustpelt and Squirrelflight hard on his heels. Lionblaze and Jayfeather followed slower due to Jayfeather's blindness, although he was moving faster than he usually did.

When they reached the clearing where twolegs sometimes set up those miniature nests Jayfeather could smell the stench of a twoleg monster.

He wrinkled his nose in disgust. But he continued to follow after Lionblaze. They paused at the faint ShadowClan border. Tawnypelt let out a shocked gasp.

"What is it?" Brambleclaw asked turning in the direction where his sister was looking.

"Russetfur!" His sister gasped. "But, Blackstar couldn't have!" Lionblaze turned to Jayfeather who shrugged and sniffed at the border, trying to get a better understanding of what happened.

He felt Lionblaze walk over to join him. Then Lionblaze went stiff beside him. Jayfeather recognized the feeling of shock coming off Lionblaze's fur. Jayfeather turned to him.

"What's wrong?" He hissed trying to pinpoint what had shocked his brother.

"Jayfeather…Ahead there's this huge gap in the trees where the monster went through." Lionblaze swallowed before continuing. "As if they were parted aside by the monster." Jayfeather understood immediately. He narrowed his eyes at the direction of the wreckage Lionblaze was looking.

"So, the trees have been parted StarClan, where's Phantom?" Jayfeather mentally demanded.

* * *

Me: well, that's 6 for ya's.

Danny: he's waking up!

Jayfeather: ugh, my head hurts.

Me: that's called hangover, my furry friend.

Jayfeather: shut up.

R&R PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

Danny: she's listening to music right now, so...

Jayfeather: Jadee H owns nothing.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jazz kept a firm grip on Danny through the bumpy ride through the forest until the RV came to a halt. Jazz looked up just as Jack bellowed.

"Alright kids, we're here!" Jazz released her grip on Danny and scooted back allowing him some room to move. Danny uncurled slowly and blinked open his eyes.

He gave Jazz a weary glance before they both leaned forward in their seats to look at the place they were supposed to be staying at during the duration of their stay at the lake. Jazz groaned at the sight of the old crumbling shack.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jazz shouted she threw her hands into the air. "That place looks like it's going to collapse at any time!"

"Oh, come on Jazzypants where's your sense of adventure?" Jack turned to Danny. "What do you think Danny?" Danny shivered a little bit, still traumatized from hearing the cats cries earlier. "Danny?" His father repeated. Danny jumped a little.

"Uh, yeah sure," He turned to stare out his window. Jack let out a whoop of excitement.

"Come on, then! Maddie, kids we got ghosts to catch." Jazz and Danny turned in surprise at this.

"Ghosts? Here?! NOW!" jazz shrieked. Danny groaned and leaned back into his seat with a sigh.

"Great, so much-" He broke off at the sound of a soft sound. "What was-" He was cut off again by his father throwing up his door and bellowing ghost. Before jack had taken more than 3 steps out of the RV he fell to the ground and let out a cry of pain.

"Jack!" Maddie shrieked and rushed over to her husband only to have a cat leap at her and claw at her leg. Soon Maddie was on the ground beside Jack. Jazz let out a scream of horror, Danny just sat there frozen his eyes wide with alarm.

* * *

Danny's POV

I could only stare and watch as a group of cats surrounded my parents. My parents were no doubt confused by the cats attack. I froze when a cry from somewhere else reached my ears.

"Russetfur stop!" Quickly I pressed my face against the glass of the window as a tortoiseshell cat rushed over to the cats surrounding my parents, another group of cats following closely behind it. The cat stepped in front of a russet colored cat. The cat hissed at the tortoiseshell.

"Get out of the way Tawnypelt!" The russet colored cat hissed, curling it's lip at Tawnypelt. "We need to teach these twolegs a lesson not to mess with ShadowClan." The cat tried to press past Tawnypelt but Tawnypelt held her ground.

"And then what? These twolegs will then call for more and then we will have a bigger problem on our paws." I was so focused on what the cats had been saying I hadn't noticed Jazz talking to me and poking my shoulder.

"Danny!" She hissed, I turned to see her looking at me with a look of fear. "You know what they're saying right?" Her lip trembled a bit. "You know what this is about…right?" I blinked at her and then I gave her a nod. My head snapped up at the sound of a pained screech, followed shortly by a chorus of yelps from the cats. I watched as my parents got to their feet and began shouting and waving their arms at the cats. Through the noise I could make out the sound of a shout from the russet colored cat who I presumed was called Russetfur.

"Retreat! ShadowClan, retreat!" The other cats that had been surrounding my parents did not need to be told twice. They hightailed it out of there as fast as their paws could carry them. Tawnypelt raced after them, not bothering to say that she'd been right. It was then that another cat's voice rose over the noise.

"ThunderClan, follow me!" I jerked my head just in time to see a large tabby lead away the group of cats that had originally been following Tawnypelt. I noticed that two cats were lagging behind the others.

One was a gray color the other a golden tabby. I felt my heart rise to my throat when the name the tabby had yowled registered. It was the same clan that Leafkit had hailed from. Newborn fear for the cats rose in my heart, as I saw my father run after them and began to gain on the two cats that were lagging behind the group. My father was holding a large stick and was swinging it wildly in rage. It was then I made a split second decision.

"Jazz cover for me." I whispered she turned to me and opened her mouth to ask why, when I said as quietly as possibly. "I'm going ghost!" She jumped as the two rings appeared and split one moving upward the other downward. Once they'd disappeared, I was no longer Danny Fenton, but the ghostly hero Danny Phantom.

"Danny what are you-" I held up a gloved hand to stop her.

"No time, I gotta help those cats." With that said I went intangible and went through the RV, as soon as I was in the air above the RV. I let myself become visible.

I was going to help them.

* * *

Me: evil cliffe! hahahaha!

Danny: i hate having a hero complex.

Jayfeather: then you wouldn't know-

Me: shut up you two! NOW!

R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Danny felt a smirk forming on his face as his parents gaped at him. It wasn't long before they whipped out their ecto-weapons and began firing at Danny. Danny dodged out of the way of their blasts while keeping one eye on the cats, now forgotten by the ghost hunters.

The gray one's head snapped from side to side disoriented from the loud noises the ecto-blasters were emitting. The tabby one headbutted his shoulder in the direction of the woods, and they took off running not even sparing the humans and their ghostly foe a glance back.

Danny watched them disappear as he summoned an ecto shield to protect himself from the onslaught of ecto blasts. "Well, that's one problem solved." He thought to himself as he dodged another blast. His parents' aim was off, but it was only a matter of time before one of them brought him down with a lucky shot. "I think it's time to hightail it outta here."

He ducked as another blast soared over his head, scorching the tree branches above him. Thinking quickly he turned invisible and flew off in the direction of the way his family had come earlier, leaving his parents searching the clearing for the ghost boy.

After he'd gone quite a distance he doubled back, still invisible and entered the The ghost assault vehicle's bathroom just as his parents threw open the side door to the RV.

"Danny! Jazz! Are you alright?" Jazz turned and looked around frantically for her little brother for a minute.

She opened her mouth, to explain her brother's absence, just as Danny exited from the bathroom. He smiled sheepishly, when all eyes in the RV. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Um, why's everyone staring at me?" His mother and father let out sighs of relief. Her mother took off her hood, and walked over to Danny. She captured him in an embrace.

"Oh, sweetie for a minute I thought that evil ghost boy got to you."Maddie said, and Jack nodded.

"Yeah, or those crazy psycho cats that live around here." Maddie turned to him, when she suddenly gasped and put a hand over her mouth as a thought came to her.

"Jack, what if the reason why, we picked up ghosts on our radar was because those cats are being possessed by ghosts!" Jack's eyes widened at the thought.

"That's it! The reason why we picked up ghosts on the radar was because they were actually being possessed by ghosts! Brilliant! I'm glad I thought of it" Jazz smacked her forehead and groaned.

Her parents could be such idiots. But, at least Danny had saved those poor cats. The poor things, even without understanding what they had been saying they had to have been terrified.

**Back in ThunderClan**

"The patrol is back!" Heads turned as Brambleclaw and his patrol entered through the gorse tunnel. Jayfeather and Lionblaze followed in shortly after them.

The whole patrol had wide eyes and their fur was still bristling from being attacked by the twolegs.

Firestar leapt down from the highledge and walked over to greet his deputy.

"How did it go?" Firestar asked, Brambleclaw glanced at the patrol of cats, before turning to look at Firestar.

"We went to the border by the old twoleg nest, and there was a huge monster there, crouching outside of the nest. Two twolegs with weird looking pelts stepped out of the monsters they exited a ShadowClan patrol was there and they thought it was wise to attempt to ambush the twolegs." Gasps of alarm rippled through the clearing.

"Are they out of their minds?" Sandstorm hissed padding over to stand beside her mate. "They should know better than to attempt to fight twolegs!"

Firestar nodded in grim agreement.

"Are the twolegs trying to invade?" A cats voice came from the crowd. Brambleclaw was silent.

"The monster wasn't like the ones the twolegs at the old forest had," Brambleclaw began slowly, choosing his words carefully to avoid causing panic. "But it did damage part of ShadowClan's territory."

"Were any cats hurt?" Firestar asked, and Brambleclaw shook his head, Firestar relaxed a little. "All right, that's a start." He meowed letting out a sigh. He jumped onto the highledge. "Cats of thunderclan!" He yowled. "As you know it seems that a group of twolegs have decided to take up residence in the abandoned twoleg nest that lies within our territory."

Yowls from the assembled cats met Firestar's words, with a sweep of his tail Firestar calmed them down. "For now we shall only observe the twolegs from a distance." Brambleclaw jumped onto the highledge to stand beside Firestar.

"Do not approuch the twolegs, especially the older ones. They appear to have two twolegs kits, and are very protective of them. So do not by any means go within 5 cat lengths of the twolegs and stay out of their sight."

His gaze traveled along the assembled cats.

"We shall double our patrols and have any cats who notice unusual twoleg activity-"

"But all twoleg activity is unusual!" Cinderheart called jumping to her paws. "How will we tell the difference?" Firestar looked down and met her gaze.

"Just be on the lookout, for anything that they're doing that could be potentially harmful to the clan," Cinderheart nodded in agreement and sat back down.

Firestar continued. "Perhaps if we leave the twolegs alone they will do the same for us." Brambleclaw dipped his head.

"Other than that, we should prepare for the gathering tonight, so come see me, and I will tell you whether you are going or not." Brambleclaw stepped away from the ledge leaving Firestar alone.

"This meeting is over!" Firestar declared. and with that, disappeared into his den.

* * *

Me: okay, it's good.

Jayfeather: no duh.

Me: shut up. 

Unknown person: Yeah, shut up Jadee!

Me: *sighs* who ever guesses who 'unknown is, they will get a virtual cookie. thay are from one of my young justice stories, Some one else.

R&R please. it's really apreciated.

Jadee H out!


	9. Chapter 9

Me: sorry to all of you reviewers, about the last chapter. the nice ones at least. the person who was rude, better not show their face on my stories again. consider the last chapter a warning. sorry.

Danny: Jadee H does not own warriors or my show. * sticks nose in a warriors book.*

Jayfaether: what are you doing? *listening to Danny Phantom*

Danny: reading.

* * *

Chapter 9

After the little "incident" with the cats and the appearance of the ghost boy, all hopes for a ghost hunting free vacation were quickly stamped out.

However, for the two teens this proved to have its advantages, they're parents had announced that they were going to go and "set up the perimeter" and then proceeded to leave the two alone in the GAV earning the two some free time.

Danny was resting in his seat reading one of the books he had though to bring along, while Jazz was typing away at her laptop, on the internet thanks to Maddie, who had so thoughtfully put an internet access point within the GAV.

"I really hope that all those cats made it out all right." Danny murmured as he looked over the top of his book at Jazz. Jazz raised her eyes from the screen and met his ice blue gaze.

"I'm sure they're fine, you really should stop worrying Danny." She stated then she returned back to typing away at her computer. "You did everything you could." Danny didn't speak for a moment then he tossed his book aside.

"No, I didn't." Jazz didn't flinch as the two white rings erupted from his waist and moved upwards towards his head, while the other ring descended to his feet, changing white tee and jeans into a black jumpsuit and sneakers into white boots.

"What are you going to do?" Jazz asked as she closed her laptop and placed it down on the empty seat beside her, she rose from her seat and stood in front of her little brother.

Danny glanced out the window at the forest. "I'm going to make use of the power Shade and Midnight gave me, I'm going to speak to these cats myself."

Jazz raised an eyebrow at this. "Are you sure that's a good idea? Those cats are probably going to be very jumpy after their encounter with mom and dad today, maybe you should wait a while before you end up doing something you'll regret." Danny turned her head and his neon green eye met hers.

"I have to do this Jazz, those cats were part of Leafkit's clan, I won't be able to rest until I know if they're okay and well maybe I do what to see Leafkit again." Jazz still looked concerned and Danny forced a smile. "Don't worry, if it'll make you feel better I'll stay invisible until I decide its safe, okay?" jazz folded her arms and looked down at the ground.

After a few tense seconds she let out a sigh and then she nodded her head.

"All right," then she lifted her head and jabbed a finger in his direction. "But you better keep an eye out for Mom and Dad got it? I don't want to have to come running to your rescue." Danny's face erupted into a grin.

"Yes m'am!" he said giving her a mocking salute before he flew up through the roof and vanished from sight.

Jazz shifted over to the window and gazed out it. "Be safe." She murmured.

"Okay, phew convincing Jazz took longer than I'd have liked." Danny murmured running a gloved hand through his snow white hair. "Now let's see if we can find that camp of theirs."

"It won't be as easy as you think." A voice spoke from behind him, danny whipped around in confusion.

"Huh who's there? And how can you see me?" Danny asked as he became visible.

"Unlike you I am a spirit who is only able to watch over and guide the living below." Danny twisted around trying to find the source of the voice and then he spotted it, a cat was perched up on a tree branch looking down at him with bright, but see through, amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Danny questioned floating up higher so that he was floating in front of the spirit cat. The cat let out a _mrrow_ of laughter.

"If you follow me, it will be revealed shortly." Then the cat bunched its muscles and then it sprang down gracefully from the branch.

Danny gasped and tried to catch her only to have the cat slip through his hands, he watched her fall open mouthed. Then his eyes widened as the cat began to race away on nothing but thin air.

He shook his head slightly and he closed his still wide open mouth.

"H-hey wait up!" Danny cried extending a hand after the cat, the cat merely glanced over their shoulder before they face front and picked up their pace. Danny sighed. "All right I'm coming!" Danny gathered himself and then he took off after the ghostly cat.

Soon, the cat had decided it was tired of being so close to the ground and had begun to climb higher into the darkening evening sky.

Danny gritted his teeth as he pushed on the sped and followed the cat.

"Hey, come on what's the big hurry?" Danny whined as he struggled to catch up with the cat. The cat glanced back at him again but, said nothing.

Danny glanced down at the landscape that was passing by below them. He could see the thick trees begin to fan out and then he spotted a small pool surrounded by rock. He found himself drawn to it somehow. Then suddenly time stopped for Danny.

His body froze and the next thing he knew he was spiraling downward.

"AAHH!" He shouted. The landscape continued to grow as he neared it. He tried to stop himself but, it was as if he were made of metal, and the pool was a giant magnet.

The pool continued to grow in size before his eyes as he continued to fall toward it. Finally, after a long fall, he landed with a giant splash into the body of water.

Danny coughed as water filled his mouth and nose as he thrashed wildly underwater for a few moments before managing to break to the surface. He turned his head in the direction of the pebbly shore and he began to swim desperately for it.

But, soon some strange fatigue began to overwhelm him; he managed to reach the shallowest parts of the pool before he collapsed into the water. Danny rolled onto his back most of his body submerged beneath the water.

"Welcome Phantom." Danny turned his head slightly and he saw the cat that had led him to the pool standing directly to his right, its paws tucked beneath its tail.

when he managed to get a better look at the cat, it appeared to be a tortoiseshell and it seemed to have some strange sparkles in it fur that reminded Danny of stars in a night sky.

But, just as he managed to take in the sight of the cat fully, his sight began to fade away into blackness.

"We have been waiting for you to come, welcome."


	10. Chapter 10

Me: Uh oh!

Danny: Jadee does not own warriors or my show. *turns to fanfiction. net on computer next to this one*

Jayfeather: no it's Jay, she said so.

Me: Jayfeather, shut up while you're ahead of yourself.

* * *

chapter 10

Danny groaned, opening his eyes, to see a pair of clouded pair of eyes staring at him.

Suddenly, the previous events flooded his mind, making him bolt up and out of the water of the small pond.

" don't trip over your own paws!" someone said in a silky voice behind him, making Danny spin around, and trip on his... PAWS?!

" He won't listen. The mousebrain is to ignorant." another voice said, leading to an argument between to two.

" SHUT UP!" Danny yelled, getting the attention of both.

Standing up, he noticed, the voices were cats, one a sleek silver-furred she-cat, with greyish eyes ( I don't know Willowshine's eye color.), and the other was a striped tomcat with cloudy eyes- the same ones that were staring at him.

"who are you?" the tom asked, looking at Danny. Danny wondered if the cat was blind.

" Uh, Phantom, who are you?" Danny asked, jumping into 'Phantom mode'. the she-cat tilted her head, while the tom narrowed his eyes.

"I'm Willowshine, nice to meet you!" the she-cat said, looking at the tom.

" Jayfeather." the tom, Jayfeather said, looking ticked off, period.

* * *

'Wow' Jayfeather thought. 'He doesn't know he's a cat?'

" Jayfeather, Willowshine, what-" Littlecloud said, running to the edge of the path, but stopped short when he 'SAW' Phantom. " Who's he?"

" I'm Phantom." Phantom said in a cocky manner, making Jayfeather want to claw the daylights out of him.

" Why are you here?" Barkface said, probably next to Littlecloud.

" Uh, I fell." Phantom said, shifting on his paws.

"From where?"Willowshine said, looking around in confusion.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: hehehe! I wonder how long Jayfeather can put up with Danny? Anyways, I'm switching to I's and Me's.

Danny: NOOO!

* * *

_"From where?"_

* * *

Chapter 11

Jayfeather's POV

'Ugh, another Berrynose.' I thought, watching as Willowshine looked Phantom over for injuries.

"Well, you're lucky. You've got no injuries, other than a small scrape." she concluded, backing away from Phantom.

"Now," I started. "Where are you from?"

* * *

Danny's POV

'How am I supposed to- Got It!' I thought, sobering up to look serious.

" I was captured by the twolegs, and when these, uh, clans attacked,they left the door open and I was able to get away." I said."After that, I ran, and ended up here."

Finishing my white lie, I was relived when everyone seemed to buy it.

"So, who's taking him to their camp for the night?" Littlecloud asked, making everyone look at Jayfeather. " Jayfeather?"

"Ugh, fine." Jayfeather sighed, looking at me. Well, technically, he couldn't, but still. "come on."

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

'Why me?' I thought, trudging back to camp. How was I going to explain this to the clan?

"Uh, thanks." Phantom said. I could hear the uneasiness in his voice. I wondered vacantly if he was hiding something.

"For what?" I asked, sounding harsher than I wanted to. "All I'm doing is taking you to a camp full of cats for a night."

"Thanks for being the only reasonable cat back there." Phantom said, making me turn around. Bad choice.

Phantom stumbled into me, making us both roll down the inconveniently placed hill, and into the lake.

"Holy_!" Phantom stared to say, but was cut off by a mouthful of water. As I was about to say something, I was also dragged under.

Suddenly, I felt something pull me up to the through, I took a huge gulp of air.

"I hate water." I heard Phantom mutter, and I realized it was him that was dragging my sorry tail to shore, making my pelt grow hot.

"Um, Phantom, I can swim." I said, making him let go.

I thrashed around for a few seconds, but finally made it to shore.

"Ugh, I am never swimming again." He muttered, shaking the water from his pelt. I did the same, and soon we were on our way again.

After a short time, we reached the enterance to the camp.

"We're here." I said, making Phantom jump is surprise.

"O-okay." He said as we walked into camp.

* * *

Me: Okay, not my best. It'll do though. I'm sorry for being lazy! hehehe...

Jayfeather: Whatev.

R&R please!


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Hi! This has gotta be short an' sweet, 'cause I'm not supposed to be here ( I HATE MATH)

Danny: I'd work on your homework, or you're not going to be able to stay in basketball.

Me: SHUT UP DANIEL FENTON! this is a small one! filler!

* * *

Jazz Pov

'Where's Danny?' I wondered, looking around. Danny had left about an hour ago, and I couldn't find him anywhere.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a flash, and the last thing I heard was screaming before the world went black.

* * *

Danny's POV

On the way to camp, I heard a shrill scream, and saw a bright flash.

"Jazz!" I yowled, bolting in the direction of the commotion. When I got to the scene, I saw only a ginger cat lying in place of my sister.

"Phantom? Who's on the ground?" Jayfeather asked, making me jump.

"She's my sister."

* * *

Me: I told ya. Short an' sweet.

R&R please.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: I'm back!

Jayfeather: Uh, Jaedee H doesn't own Warriors or Phantom.

* * *

Danny's POV

' How'd this happen?' I thought, sitting next to Jazz, waiting for her to wake up. I had been sitting hear for about an hour, waiting for Jayfeather to come back with some herbs he'd promise to get.

In other words, I was completely bored. Suddenly, I heard a faint yowl in the distance, followed by Jayfeather screeching "SHADOWCLAN!"

At that moment, Jazz groaned, and awoke, looking really confused. " Who are you, little one?"

"Jazz, It's Danny, you were turned into a cat by mystical voodoo magic, and someones about to get their a** ripped to shreds. Come on!"I yowled, running towards the noise.

* * *

Person's POV

It was going perfectly. Phantom would do what I wanted, then I would switch him back. Perfect.

* * *

Me: If you tell me the name of Mystery person, I'll give you a preview of the next chappie. First person though.

Danny: It's ovious. It's the Gingerbread man!

Me: Danny, lay off the catnip, or I'll stick my sword up your-

Jayfeahther: SHUT UP! Pokemon is on!

ME: R&R BEFORE I DIE OF EXAGERATION!

Fun Fact about author: I actually have a sword. It's in a large box, and needs sharpened. No boyfriends within 20 miles of my house. EVER!


	14. Chapter 14

Me: chappie!

Danny: uh...

* * *

Danny's POV

As I ran in the direction of the noise, I could make out other furious screeches, in which I'm not repeating. Let's just say cats have VERY fowl mouths, that my mom would have washed out with soap.

Jazz was right behind of me, ready to fight anything that threatened me.

As we ran through what I thought was a bush, I was tackled by a large tom with jet black paws.

" Get the H*** off my lil' bro!" Jazz screeched, hurling into the tom, successfully bowling him off me.

Just as Jazz did that, a brown-furred she-cat snuck up behind her, ready to strike. As the she-cat, who I learned later was Russetfur, got ready to strike, I pounced on her, effectively surprising her.

As she turned to confront me, I jumped on her back, and raked my claws down it, making her screech in agony. Just as I was about to rake my claws down her spine again, a call sounded out.

"Shadowclan, retreat!" the black-pawed cat, Probably the leader, screeched, knocking me off the she-cat.

After Shadowclan had left, all eyes turned to me and Jazz, making me bristle. I could take out maybe five, but not a whole clan at once. Heck, five would be hard to beat. These cats were obviously more experienced, and more skilled than I could ever be.

"Uh, hi?" I said, but I cursed at myself mentally as my voice cracked. showing my fear, for myself and my sister.

One of the cats nearest to me, a ginger cat with amber eyes, narrowed his eyes, and sprang.

* * *

Jazz' POV

As the cat sprang, Danny stiffened then let out a yowl as the tom hit him full force. That got me out of my trance. As I pounced, my claws slid out, cascading down the ginger cats side, making him yowl in pain and shock.

As he turned on me, Danny used his hind legs to kick the ginger tom, making him lose his balance. As the tom hit the ground, a rough call sounded out.

"Lionblaze, stop!" another ginger cat, this one with green eyes, meowed stenly, making the other cats clear a path for him. This cat was clearly the leader, and someone you didn't want to mess with.

"We are sorry for the intrusion." I said, dipping my head as a sign of respect. This clearly took him by surprise, because his eyes widened, but almost as quickly, a mask of indifference covered it up.

"Who are you both?"

* * *

Me: the riddle is answered. the last chapter, I asked who the person is, and I'm kinda disapointed. Clockwork is the only one with enough power to turn Danny into a cat, without some other sorce to help.

Danny: yep!

Jayfeather: This is easy, but who's the leader?

Me: no it ain't.

R&R please.


	15. Chapter 15

Me: well, the answer to the last question is Firestar.

Jayfeather: told you. It was so easy that no one reviewed.

Me: you ******* suck. I hope you know that.

* * *

Chapter 14 (I thinks)

Jazz' POV

As the green eyed tom stepped out, I noticed a worried expression on his face.

" Welcome Phantom. I have been waiting for you, although, I have no idea who she is." he said, making me want to explode, but I pushed my anger down, not wanting to start another fight.

"Uh, who are you?" Danny asked, looking clueless. I REALLY wanted to face-palm but I couldn't, could I. So I settled with cuffing Danny over the head with my paw. "OW!"

"Don't be rude, Danny. MY name is Jazz, Firestar." I said, surprising everyone in the packed clearing. " I know who you are through my mother. You my know her as Raven. When she left this clan, she was captured and turned human."

* * *

Brambleclaw's POV

'Raven was a twoleg?' But I just saw her yesterday!' I thought, thinking back to when she had dissapeared. It was impossible.

* * *

Danny's POV

'Mom used to be a cat?' I thought in wonder, as I stared at Jazz, forgetting that I was supposed to be mad at her for hitting me in the head.

What was this world coming to?

* * *

Me: Sorry it was short, I didn't feel like writing. My fingers hurt. anyways, Raven is, in cat form, my own character, so no yelling at me.

Danny: No one did though.

Me: just ahead of time.

R&R please, before I die from Danny's stupidity.


	16. Chapter 16

Me: I didn't die!

Danny; course you didn't. no one can die from stupidity.

Me: I know one halfa who's about to find out.

Danny: I have super strength.

Me: I'm a woman. So if you don't shut up, I will freeze you.

Danny: how? you aren't a halfa. 

Me: no, but I know all the pressure points. So, I AM WOMAN, HEAR ME ROAR!

Danny: I am going to say this, and go hide from nutcase. She doesn't own me or Warriors.

Me: DAN!

Danny: EEEPPPP!

* * *

Danny's POV

'What's the world coming to?' I thought, looking at Jazz stupidly. If we were half-cat, did that mean that talking to cats DIDN'T come from my ghost powers?

" But I just saw Raven yesterday!" a brown tabby she-cat argued, stepping forwards, her amber eyes sparkling with confusion.

'We weren't even here yesterday!' I thought, looking at the faces of the cats around us. All had confusion showing through their eyes, or on their faces. As I scanned the clearing, I spotted a calico she-cat looking at me, her fur shining like stars. 'Who's she?'

* * *

Jazz' POV

'Well, there goes the secret mom wanted to keep.' I thought, watching the leader for a reaction. I could see grief shining through his eyes, as if he regretted something he'd done in the past. 'Kicking mom out, probobaly.

" How is it possible?'' A speckled tom, Ashfur I think mom had told me, said, stepping up to stand next to Firestar.

"Her unconsiousness roams in the forest, while her true body is in the form of a human, or two-leg, as you call them." I answered, earning startes from the cats around me, including Danny. "She never truly forgot her first home. She never will, even though she has consiously."

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

'Huh?' I thought, really confused by what the she-cat was saying. How can someone live in two bodies at once?

"Jay, d'you think she's crazy?" Lionblaze asked from next to me, making me jump in suprise.

"Um..." I said, not listening. What was Firestar going to do?


	17. Last Chappie, but do not fear

Me: Well, since I've neglected to remember to put in disclaimers, I don't own DP or Warriors.

Danny: *growls through bonds*

Me: Yeah, I tied Danny up cause he threw me in a pit of snakes. I HATE snakes. I'm more of a dragon person.

ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Chapter 16

Jayfeather's POV

'What was Firestar going to do?' I thought. Thunderclan honestly needed the warriors, cause of the battle was coming, and they needed all the cats they could get.

Just then, the sky blackened, and angry yowls broke the air, as Dark Forest cats streamed through the enterance of the camp.

"Thunderclan, counter-attack!" Firestar yowled, leaping onto the nearest Dark Forest cat he could, which happened to be Tigerstar. Thunderclan cats reacted to the yowl, leaping, clawing, and biting any cat that wasn't of familiarization.

As I ran to my den, I was cut off and knocked down, effectivley being pinned. Just as the Dark Forest cat lowered their teeth to my throat for the kill, the weight was removed, the cat yowling in defiance. Hehe, sucker.

As I got up, a searing pain erupted through my eyes, making me stumble and close my eyes. When I opened them, I gasped in shock. I could see!

Standing up strait, I saw Phantom clawing at a muscular black tom in anger. He must've been the one who knocked the one cat off of me.

Behind me, I heard a growl, and whipped around just in time to see a large brown and white tom, Hawkfrost, try to claw me. Ducking, I rolled under him, and as I did so, I raked my claws across his stomach, making him yowl in pain, before bursting into dust.

* * *

Danny's POV

As I fought off a mottled she-cat, I saw a large black tom pin Jayfeather to the ground. Anger shot through me, as the she-cat turned to dust. With a yowl, which was lost the the crowd of fighting cats, I launched myself at the cat, knocking him off of Jayfeather.

Standing up, I raked my claws across his muzzle, making him growl at me, and try to push me off. Keyword; tried. I jumped off him, and raked my claws across his stomach, feeling satisfied when he turned to dust.

As I turned around, I saw a brown and white tom turn to dust, as Jayfeather rolled out from under him. As he turned, I saw that his eyes where a clear sapphire blue. He could see. Thank the Gods. **(1) **

****As we fought on, I saw Jazz fight off a tabby she-cat with golden eyes. Soon, me and Jayfeather were pushed against a wall of the camp, swating and hissing at any Dark Forest cats who dared get near us.

" Stay away from us!" Jayfeather growled, landing a particularly hard blow on a cat who tried to bite him.

* * *

_Some Kitty's POV_

_"Stay away from us!" Jayfeather growled, turning another Dark Forest cat to dust._

_"It's time." A sleek Riverclan tom said, stepping up next to me, his green eyes glittering in the light._

_"Very well." I said, touching my nose to the water._

* * *

Jayfeather's POV

As me and Phantom fought off another cat, A blinding light appeared, and I fell into a comforting darkness.

* * *

Lionblaze's POV

As I fought my way towards Firestar, a light appeared, and I saw no more.

* * *

Hollyleaf's POV

I fought through the cats of the Dark Forest, even though I was supposed to be dead. I couldn't just watch my clan die, even though I wasn't part of it anymore.

Just as I turned another cat to dust, there was a flash, and I fell unconscious.

* * *

Danny's POV

As Jayfeather collapsed, I saw a blinding flash, and then darkness took me, and the last though I had was;

'Am I going home?'

* * *

Jazz' POV

As I fought on, the cats around me yowled as flashes appeared all around, and as soon as I realized what was happening, it was to late to do anything. The flash engulfed me, and I fell, letting darkness take over.

* * *

Me: So, this is the last chappie, but there will be a sequel. Just be patient. I am a busy person, and, honestly, tired this morning, so, Bye!

Danny: shut-it.

Me: NOOOO!


	18. Note from author

Yeah, I said that the story is having a sequel, but I'm rewriting it. Please read the new version.


End file.
